


Punishment

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But not with Aziraphale, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), I Am Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), We all hate Sandalphon, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: Les Autorités divines ne souhaitaient pas qu’il y ait plus de Déchus. Ca n’aurait fait que nourrir les rangs de l’autre camp, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’était pas illogique, si on y pensait bien. Éliminer les anges récalcitrants n’étaient pas non plus la solution car ça n’aurait fait que baisser le nombre des combattants.Les Archanges, avec les autres Autorités, avaient alors mis au point un nouveau système afin de canaliser toute cette énergie.Un système de punition.______Après la Chute des anges, les Archanges avec les Autorités divines mettent en place un système de punition afin de faire rentrer dans le rang les anges indisciplinés. Crowley n'apprend que six milles ans plus tard l’existence de ce système, et que son ange y a été soumis au cours des millénaires.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605437) by [SedinetteMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis)

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Elle a été longue à écrire, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :) 
> 
> If they are english people in the audience, you will maybe happy to know that I am currently translating this version in english :D the version is being corrected :) stay tuned ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture en attendant ^_^

Aziraphale avait peu de souvenir d’avant la Rébellion. Il avait été créé peu avant et il n’était encore qu’une jeune Principauté. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de connaître Lucifer et tous les autres Déchus. C’était mieux. Il était tellement curieux de nature que, forcément, il se serait mêlé à eux, et lui aussi aurait eu des problèmes. 

Aziraphale aimait être un ange. Il aimait les autres créatures qui évoluaient autour de lui et il avait beaucoup trop de compassion pour autrui. Il aurait certainement fait un très mauvais démon. 

Malheureusement pour lui, c’est ce qui faisait aussi de lui un ange désobéissant et dissipé.

Aziraphale se souvenait de jours paisibles, des journées passées dans le Jardin d’Eden, alors en construction, à imaginer puis créer les espèces animales les unes après les autres, puis la flore, sous la direction ferme des Archanges. Hormis Raphaël, qui passait plus de temps dans le ciel à créer les étoiles. 

Puis vint la Chute… Et tout avait changé. Les anges se regardaient avec soupçon, comme si tout un chacun craignait que ceux les entourant formentaient un plan diabolique. Ce n’était que de la paranoïa, bien sûr, mais il n’empêchait que les anges faisaient des bêtises de temps à autres et avaient certains mots plus hauts que d’autres. Ce n’était pas pour plaire à tout le monde. Les autorités attendaient un professionnalisme froid de ses anges, à l’opposé de la passion brûlante qui avait animé les Déchus dans leur Rébellion.

Pourtant, les Autorités divines ne souhaitaient pas qu’il y ait plus de Déchus. Ca n’aurait fait que nourrir les rangs de l’autre camp, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’était pas illogique, si on y pensait bien. Éliminer les anges récalcitrants n’étaient pas non plus la solution car ça n’aurait fait que baisser le nombre des combattants. Ce n’était pas l’idéal lorsqu’on se préparait à une guerre.

Les Archanges, avec les autres Autorités, avaient alors mis au point un nouveau système afin de canaliser toute cette énergie.

Un système de punition. 

Ils avaient tous grincé des dents au début. Beaucoup d’anges étaient encore jeunes -quelques centaines d’années, tout au plus- et avaient du mal à accepter de se soumettre aux nouvelles règles strictes. 

Aziraphale avait été l’un des premiers anges soumis aux punitions. 

Trop souvent en retard pour ses missions, posant trop de question, donnant même des excuses à ses supérieurs pour se justifier. C’est quelque chose qui était accepté  _ avant _ . Ca ne l’était plus à ce moment-là. Ils avaient été cinq anges à être punis. Plus ou moins pour les mêmes reproches. 

Aziraphale avait tout de suite compris qu’ils allaient servir d’exemple aux autres anges. Il y avait un système en place et les autorités devaient montrer qu’ils n’hésiteraient pas à s’en servir pour les faire rentrer dans le rang. Il n’y aurait plus de laxisme. 

Le futur montra qu’effectivement, ils n’hésitèrent pas à l’utiliser aussi souvent qu’il l'eût fallu.

Ils avaient été placé debout, attaché à un poteau, le torse nu, leur dos à la foule, que tous voient ce qui les attendait s’ils ne faisaient pas exactement ce que l’on attendait d’eux. 

Sandalphon s’était approché avec une tige de fer, son embout rouge écarlate et fumant. Il avait été hésitant sur le premier ange, mais il l’avait marqué de cette sigil créé pour l’occasion, la sigil du déshonneur. Aziraphale ne se souvenait plus du prénom de l’ange, mais il se souvenait de son cri, du bruit de sa chaire brûlant et de l’odeur ignoble qui avait tout de suite suivi. Tous les anges présents, ainsi que les Archanges, avaient tremblé à ce premier cri de douleur atroce. 

Ce n’était pas juste un fer brûlant, c’était un fer qui avait été chauffé à blanc avec le feu de l’enfer. 

Comment ils l’avaient obtenu ? Il n’en avait aucune idée à cette époque. Après l’apocalypse, il était clair pour Aziraphale que les autorités avaient demandé de l’aide à un ou deux démons qui avaient dû s’empresser d’accepter. Comment auraient-ils pu passer à côté de l’opportunité de faire souffrir quelques anges ? 

L’ange marqué au fer rouge sanglotait à leurs côtés et Aziraphale déglutit péniblement. Déjà, l’ange se mettait derrière un autre des siens le marquer à son tour. 

Après quelques instants, il sentit Sandalphon se placer derrière lui. Bien que les êtres célestes -et démoniaque- n'eurent pas besoin de respirer -ils le faisaient plus par habitude qu’autre chose-, Aziraphale avait senti sa respiration s’accélérer et ses yeux s’humidifier de larmes. Il n’avait pas mérité ça. Aucun d’eux n’avaient mérité ça. Ils n’avaient rien fait de mal, pensa-t-il misérablement alors qu’une larme glissait sur sa joue.

Sandalphon appuya sur sa chaire tendre avec la tige, le brûlant jusqu’à son âme et Aziraphale hurla. 

OoO

Ca avait été la première fois qu’il avait été marqué, mais ça n’avait pas été la dernière. Oh, il avait été marqué au fer de très nombreuses fois après ça. La deuxième fois, ça avait été après toute cette affaire au jardin d’Eden, lorsque Eve et Adam avaient cédé à la tentation sous sa surveillance. Puis une troisième fois très peu de temps après, lorsque les autorités s’étaient rendus compte qu’il avait perdu son épée de feu.

La quatrième fois, c’était lorsqu’ils avaient appris que l’épée avait été récupéré par l’enfer pour être confié, dans un futur lointain, au Cavalier de l’Apocalypse Guerre. C’était de sa faute après tout, et les Archanges se souciaient peu du fait qu’il avait déjà été puni pour cela. 

Les fois suivantes, cela dépendait des fois, étaient reliées à son indiscipline, aux trop nombreux miracles frivoles qu’il faisait, que ce soit pour aider des humains ou pour sa propre gloutonnerie. D’autres fois, c’est parce qu’il avait été pris à tenter des humains pour le compte de Crowley. Ou à cause d’évènements liés à Crowley. 

Edimbourg. Il avait été pris à tenter un humain.

Paris. Le miracle de trop qui avait conduit un humain à la mort alors qu’il n’était pas censé mourir tout de suite. 

Londres. La destruction d’une Église durant le Blitz qui n’aurait pas dû avoir lieu. La création d’eau bénite non autorisée. L’ouverture de sa librairie, quasiment deux siècles auparavant. 

Jamais il n’en avait parlé à Crowley. Aziraphale ne savait pas comment le démon aurait réagi, et il estimait que c’était trop dangereux. L’ange avait surtout peur de son regard s’il venait à l’apprendre. Mépris ? Pitié ? …Amusement ? Oh non, il ne préférait pas y penser. Oui, il était lâche, et alors ? Il ne lui dirait pas.

Et puis il aurait certainement écopé d’une autre marque. Aziraphale ne faisait pas exprès de désobéir, alors s’il pouvait éviter d’en avoir une de plus. 

Malheureusement, il se fit marquer à nouveau et peu à peu, c’était tout son dos qui avait été marqué, puis ses bras et son torse. 

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il s’était habitué à la douleur. A chaque fois, il lui fallait des mois pour s’en remettre complètement. Il appréhendait moins, mieux, il rassurait les autres anges qui l’accompagnaient pour la première fois dans ces châtiments publiques. Ce n’était pas si terrible après tout, un vilain moment à passer, mais ils pourraient passer à autre chose. Lui ? Oh… C’est vrai qu’il avait beau être marqué, encore et encore, il semblait ne pas comprendre la leçon et il recommençait soit à désobéir, soit à faire trop de miracles non demandés. 

Après quelques siècles, Aziraphale s’était mis à cacher son corps sous de lourdes couches de vêtements pour que personne ne puisse voir les marques qui recouvraient sa peau. Pour que lui-même ne puisse plus les voir. Il aimait la mode humaine, mais à partir des années quatre-vingt dix, les humains s’étaient mis à porter de moins en moins de vêtements. Alors il avait cessé de modifier sa garde robe. Manteau, gilet, chemise à manche longue, noeud papillon pour bien serrer l’ensemble. 

Aziraphale avait honte d’être aussi marqué. Il était un mauvais ange et la preuve était là, étalée sur sa peau. Il ne voulait pas qu’on le voit tel qu’il était, un raté. 

“Aziraphale, avait soupiré Gabriel, quelques temps avant que l’antéchrist ne soit délivré à Crowley. Tu es un bon élément, tu fais du bon travail, et tu nous donnes de bonnes informations… Mais tu es tellement dissipé. Tu n’as plus de place pour une autre marque. Ca m’embêterait de devoir agir de manière plus… Radicale disons nous, si jamais tu devais à nouveau nous décevoir d’une quelconque manière, alors que la date de la Guerre se rapproche.”

Gabriel et les autres n’avaient pas agi lorsqu’il avait avoué qu’il avait perdu l’antéchrist. Ca ne servait plus à rien pour eux. Le commencement de la fin du monde était imminente, deux jours pour tout dire, et ils avaient mieux à faire que de le punir une énième fois. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu’ils seraient débarrassés de lui pendant la guerre entre le Ciel et l’Enfer ? 

Ca ne comptait plus. 

L’Armageddon était là. 

OoO

_ Une heure après l’Armageddon qui ne fut pas _

La première chose que fit Aziraphale lorsqu’il put enfin s’isoler, fut de retirer sa veste et d’ouvrir sa chemise. 

Quelle déception ça avait été lorsqu’il avait constaté que ses marques étaient toujours là, recouvrant son torse et ses bras. Après tout, il n’était pas idiot de penser qu’en perdant le corps que le Ciel lui avait donné, les marques seraient parties avec. Aziraphale avait espéré que le nouveau corps donné par Adam serait vierge de ces horribles marques. 

‘Comme si ça pouvait-être aussi simple…’ Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Les marques qui étaient données aux anges désobéissant comme Aziraphale n’affectaient pas seulement leurs corps. Elles marquaient leur âme. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe mon ange ?” Demanda soudainement Crowley.

Ils étaient installés dans le bus qui devait les ramener à Londres et Aziraphale regardait par la fenêtre depuis qu’il avait démarré. 

“De quoi parles-tu mon cher ? 

-Tu es trop silencieux, ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu as toujours quelque chose à dire.

-Je… Aziraphale déglutit sous le regard de son ami. Je suis juste inquiet je suppose. Je doute que le Ciel et l’Enfer nous laissent en paix maintenant que nous avons ruiné leur guerre. Qu’en penses-tu ?”

Crowley ne sembla pas convaincu, il était sûr qu’il y avait autre chose qui le préoccupait mais il lui répondit tout de même. 

“Tu as raison. Que disait la dernière prophétie de Agnès, déjà ?

-Elle dit de bien choisir son visage. Que penses-tu qu’ils nous feront si jamais ils nous attrapent ?

-Oh, pour toi mon ange ce sera le feu de l’enfer. Moi, probablement de l’eau bénite.”

Aziraphale frissonna à cette perspective. Il avait déjà goûté à ça et il n’imaginait pas d’autres perspectives d’avenir pour lui. 

“A moins que…”

L’ange tourna la tête vers Crowley qui semblait en grande réflexion. 

“A quoi penses-tu, Crowley ? 

-Et si… Et si changions de visage ?

-J’ai peur de comprendre où tu veux en venir... 

-On change nos corps. Je prends ton apparence et tu prends la mienne.”

Aziraphale pâlit un instant en pensant à tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer, avant de s’apaiser. Sa plus grande crainte était que Crowley ne voit ses marques, mais le démon ne prendrait que son apparence et pas ses marques qui étaient liées à son âme. L’échange ne faisait que créer une illusion, une illusion parfaite, aussi son corps d’emprunt ne porterait pas de traces. 

“Ca peut fonctionner.

-Personne ne regarde, mon ange,” dit-il en lui tendant la main. 

Il eut une hésitation, mais il savait que c’était la meilleure protection qu’ils pouvaient s’offrir. Le Ciel et l’Enfer agiraient forcément. Il inspira fortement pour se donner du courage et il prit la main de Crowley pour qu’ils puissent échanger leurs corps. 

OoO

Ca ne manqua pas. Le lendemain de leur retour, ils furent chacun capturés. Crowley ne pouvait que se féliciter de son interprétation de la dernière prophétie d’Agnes Nutter, alors qu’il était ligoté à une chaise. Il testa ses liens tout en regardant autour. Voilà longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu la cité d’argent et il devait dire que ça avait beaucoup changé, même si c’était toujours aussi immaculé.  _ Ennuyant _ . 

Comment son ange faisait-il pour apprécier cet endroit ? 

_ Il ne l’apprécie probablement pas _ , souffla son esprit.  _ C’est pour ça qu’il passe autant de temps sur Terre avec toi. _

Cette pensée lui plut tout particulièrement. Crowley était un être avide. Avide de possession, avide de nouveauté, de sexe, de  _ tout _ . Et il était possessif avec ce qu’il pensait être sien. Ses plantes, sa Bentley… Aziraphale. L’ange était à lui aussi sûrement que l’était tout le reste, mais sa place était bien spéciale. Crowley pouvait vivre sans ses biens matériels, il pouvait se faire une raison. Mais Aziraphale ? Il ne pouvait être remplacé et il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. L’ange était indispensable.

Il avait cru mourir le moment où il l’avait cru parti à tout jamais. Sa boutique en feu, sans aucune vie à l’intérieure. Le vide qui s’était installé dans sa poitrine n’avait aucun égal. La douleur qui avait pris possession de son être était la pire qu’il ait jamais connu. Crowley ne se souvenait que trop bien des derniers mots qu’il lui avait alors dit avant qu’il ne le voit pour ce qu’il avait pensé être la dernière fois.

_ “Je ne penserai même plus à toi !” _

S’il n’était pas venu à lui sous sa forme décorporée, il aurait très bien pu faire une grosse bêtise. 

Crowley aimait Aziraphale. D’un amour tordu, un peu malsain, mais il l’aimait à sa manière. 

“Ah, Aziraphale, heureux que tu aies pu nous rejoindre, dit Gabriel avec son insupportable sourire d’hypocrite qui donnait des envies de meurtres au démon.

-Vous auriez pu envoyer un message. Je veux dire, un enlèvement, en plein jour…

-Appelle ça comme tu veux. Une mesure exceptionnelle. Alors. Avec un acte de trahison, tu as empêché la guerre. Un dernier acte d’insubordination”

Dernier acte d’insubordination ? De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Non, il ne devait pas poser de question. Crowley devait rester impassible.

“Eh bien, je pensais que le plus grand bien demandait…

-Ne me parle pas du plus grand bien, rayon de soleil. Je suis le putain d’Archange Gabriel. Le plus grand bien c’était que nous allions enfin régler les choses avec l’opposition une fois pour toutes.”

Gabriel se tourna vers les autres anges. 

“Des nouvelles de notre nouvel associé ?”

Nouvel associé ? Crowley fronça les sourcils. C’est bien ce qu’il avait pensé. L’Enfer et le Ciel avaient fraternisé dans le but de les punir. 

“Tu vas adorer ça, Aziraphale. Je suis sûr que tu ne l’as pas vu venir. Quoique ? Tu devais un peu t’en douter. Après toutes ces déceptions. C’était ta toute dernière. Je t’ai pourtant prévenu. Il n’y a plus de place sur ton corps pour une autre marque.”

Crowley n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. Aucune, nada ! Ce qu’il comprenait cependant, c’est qu’Aziraphale lui avait caché des choses. Et pas juste des broutilles. Des informations importantes sur ce que faisaient les anges au Ciel. 

Le démon ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il savait au fond de lui que les Archanges avaient fait du mal à son ange. Oh, et ils allaient le payer, même s’il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait vraiment. 

Déjà, d’où est-ce que cet enfoiré de Gabriel appelait l’ange,  _ son ange _ , ‘rayon de soleil’ ?! Il n’y avait que lui qui avait le droit de donner des surnoms à Aziraphale. 

Et il n’oubliait certainement pas ce Sandalphon. Il allait le tuer, le  _ déchiqueter  _ ! Il autorisait un démon à le frapper ?! A frapper Aziraphale ? Oh, ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça. 

Lorsqu’il avança dans le feu, il se laissa envahir par son pouvoir. Rien n’était mieux pour recharger un être occulte dont les batteries étaient au plus bas. Toute cette petite histoire avec Satan l’avait quelque peu fatigué. Mais là ? Il aurait très bien pu créer un incendie très regrettable au sein même de la Cité d’Argent. Peut-être même faire brûler ces salopards. Crowley ne mangeait pas beaucoup, très rarement en fait, mais il aimait le poulet grillé. 

Il ne les fit pas griller comme des nuggets. Aziraphale n’aurait probablement pas trouvé ça très drôle. Et puis, il devait garder sa couverture. Qu’il se mette à cracher du feu était suffisant pour les effrayer. En plus de survivre aux feux de l’enfer bien sûr. 

Crowley fit un pas hors du feu en remettant son veston en place, et prit le sourire le plus bienveillant qu’il put, dans une tentative assez réussie d’imiter son ami. 

“Je pense, et vous serez probablement d’accord avec moi mes chers amis, que nous devrions en rester là. 

-Aziraphale… Tenta Gabriel. 

-Non, je n’ai pas fini. Plus d’ordres. Plus… Plus de marques. Vous me laissez en paix, et je ne vous causerai plus de désagréments.”

Les Archanges hochèrent la tête et Crowley leur retourna un sourire compatissant comme savait si bien le faire Aziraphale, puis il se retourna pour prendre l’ascenseur qui menait à la Terre d’un pas déterminé. Il avait des choses à voir avec un certain ange.

Il sortit de l’ascenseur au moment où Aziraphale sortait lui aussi de celui qui remontait de l’Enfer. Sa peau semblait légèrement humide et il remettait ses vêtements en ordre. Crowley lui jeta un regard interrogatif. 

“Oh… J’ai pris un bain, eau bénite, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui n’allait décidément pas sur son visage de démon. Et… Et toi ? 

-Ils ont essayé de me brûler vif, répondit-il en haussant des épaules. 

-Ah.”

Vu la tête qu’il faisait, Aziraphale devait avoir du mal à croire que les Archanges lui feraient subir ça. Son ange était encore trop naïf sur la véritable nature des êtres qui peuplaient ce monde. Humains, anges ou démons, c’était la même chose au final. Ca ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde que Beelzebub ait essayé de le tuer avec de l’eau bénite. En réalité, il ne s’attendait pas à moins que ça de leur part à tous. Ca aurait été décevant sinon. Aziraphale avait dû leur offrir un beau spectacle. 

“Allez, viens, allons prendre l’air.”

Aziraphale hocha la tête et suivit le démon déguisé en ange jusqu’à la sortie.

OoO 

Ils avaient échangé leurs corps à nouveau, dès qu’ils furent certain que personne -humains, anges ou démons- ne regardait. Aziraphale fut heureux de retrouver son enveloppe bien qu’il sentit immédiatement ses marques tirer douloureusement sur sa peau. Il ne s’était jamais rendu compte à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux au quotidien. Peut-être finalement s’était-il habitué à la douleur. Toutefois, il devait dire que le bain d’eau bénite avait fait du bien à son âme et qu’il souffrait moins que d’habitude. L’expérience serait à recommencer. Etait-il possible de faire des soins à base d’eau bénite ? 

Crowley l’avait invité, tenté plutôt, au Ritz, ce qu’il avait accepté avec plaisir. 

Pour la première fois en six-mille ans, Aziraphale se sentait libre de faire ce qu’il voulait, sans crainte d’être jugé pour le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il était libre de dîner avec un démon. Libre d’être en sa présence. Libre de l’aimer. 

Aziraphale ne pouvait pas nier qu’il aimait Crowley et qu’il était attiré par lui. Il était heureux d’avoir pu prendre son apparence pour être au moins une fois proche de lui. Un frisson le traversa en repensant à la manière dont il s’était déshabillé pour entrer dans le bain d’eau bénite. Crowley était parfait en tout point. 

“Hey, mon ange ? 

-Hm ?”

Il se détourna de son dessert pour regarder Crowley qui buvait son café. 

“Qu’y a-t-il mon cher ? 

-On va se promener ? J’ai trop mangé.”

Aziraphale sourit tendrement. 

“Tu as à peine mangé Crowley. Tu as au pire grignoté. 

-Tu sais bien que je ne mange pas. Seulement avec toi.”

Son sourire ne le quitta pas alors qu’ils partaient du restaurant. Oh, Crowley était tellement adorable. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer un être tel que lui ? Peu-importait qu’il soit un démon. Il se sentait chanceux de l’avoir à ses côtés. Jamais son amour pour lui ne serait retourné, mais ça lui importait peu, tant qu’il pouvait rester proche de lui, ça lui allait. 

“Tu as l’air de bien te porter, dit soudainement Crowley. Je pensais que cette visite en enfer te ferait plus d’effet que ça. 

-Tu es déçu ? Se moqua l’ange. 

-Un peu oui, Monsieur Canard en plastique !”

Ils se mirent à rire en coeur. 

“Disons que ce bain d’eau bénite m’a revigoré.

-Je comprends, le feu m’a fait le même effet. Tu aurais vu la tête de ces idiots d’Archanges quand ils ont vu que tu ne brûlais pas. Ah ! Ca c’était quelque chose. Gabriel avait l’air encore plus constipé qu’à la base aérienne de Tadfield.”

Aziraphale tenta de réprimer ses rires mais il ne put s’empêcher de pouffer. 

“Ca te dit qu’on aille boire un verre dans ta boutique ? J’aimerai bien voir si ta cave s’est remplie depuis l’Apocalypse.

-Tout ce que tu veux.”

Ils changèrent de chemin et ils prirent la route pour rentrer à Soho. Par chance, le Ritz était installé près de Soho, et donc de sa boutique. Enfin, par chance, il voulait dire qu’il avait peut-être accompli ou un deux miracles à l’époque pour que le bâtiment soit non loin de sa boutique. C’est qu’Aziraphale avait été au Ritz à Paris, juste quelques mois après son ouverture, alors quand il avait appris que César Ritz allait en construire un à Londres, il avait été obligé d’agir. 

Ca lui avait valu une autre marque, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Michael avait dit qu’il n’était qu’un glouton sans cervelle et qu’il méritait bien sa punition. Il fronça du nez en se souvenant de la douleur qu’il avait ressenti lorsque son flanc droit avant reçu la marque. Un endroit très sensible et qui avait eu bien du mal à cicatriser correctement. 

Tout ça pour dire que leur marche jusqu’à la librairie ne dura pas bien longtemps, mais au cours de ces quelques instants de silence, au bout de cinq petites minutes en réalité, Aziraphale sentit les doigts de Crowley frôler les siens. Il pensa sur le moment que ce n’était que parce qu’ils marchaient côte à côte sur le trottoir étroit, mais cela se reproduisit, une fois, puis deux fois, et la troisième fois, un des longs doigts fins de Crowley s’accrocha à l’un des siens, jusqu’à ce que sa main prenne possession de la sienne et qu’il mêle leurs doigts ensembles. 

Aziraphale continua de marcher mais oublia de respirer. Oh, jamais il n’aurait pensé que Crowley puisse avoir de tels sentiments envers lui. Parce que c’était bien ça, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Jamais il n’avait été intime avec quelque créature que ce soit, mais il avait lu suffisamment de romans à l’eau de rose pour savoir ce qu’il se passait. Le contact était si doux, songea-t-il intérieurement. Jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’un contact aussi simple pouvait faire naître en lui tant d’émotions. Il aurait pu rester à tenir la main de Crowley pour l’éternité. 

C’est rougissant qu’Aziraphale arriva à la boutique, sans oser regarder Crowley qui ne lâchait plus sa main, pour son plus grand ravissement, bien que le démon n’ait pas dit un mot. La prise douce mais sûre parlait pour lui.

Ils se séparèrent quand ils passèrent la porte de la boutique. Aziraphale alla chercher sans un mot quelques bouteilles de vin dans sa cave qui était à nouveau miraculeusement pleine. Par contre, il n’était pas certain de la qualité. Qu’est-ce qu’un Antéchrist de onze ans connaissait au vin après tout ? 

“Alors ? Du bon vin ?” Demanda Crowley qui s’était affalé sur un de ses fauteuils, ses longues jambes écartées. 

Cette vue le fit sourire autant qu’elle le fit chavirer. Crowley ne savait pas s’asseoir convenablement, il n’y était jamais parvenu. Quels souvenirs étaient le quatorzième siècle, avec les conventions guindées (et les armures complètes de métal), alors que Crowley peinait à se tenir droit. C’était aussi une vue qui lui plaisait tout particulièrement, songea-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Il était sublime. 

“Je ne saurai le dire, mon cher, répondit-il en prenant deux verres à pied pour y verser le vin. Mais je suppose qu’il n’y a qu’une seule manière de le savoir ? 

-En effet !”

Crowley prit son verre et prit une première gorgée juste après avoir trinqué avec lui.

“Alors ? Interrogea-t-il sans prendre la peine de goûter à son verre. 

-Pas le meilleur de ta cave, mais c’est pas trop mauvais.”

Aziraphale huma le vin, le fit tourner dans son verre puis prit une première gorgée. Effectivement, ce n’était pas une grande cuvée, mais ça se buvait ! 

OoO

Crowley avait à peine bu du vin. A son plus grand regret bien sûr, car il n’était vraiment pas si mauvais. Il se contentait de le faire disparaître petit à petit à coup de miracles. Aziraphale se chargeait de les resservir régulièrement, jusqu’à s’ennivrer. Ils avaient l’habitude de se saouler ensemble. C’est quelque chose qu’ils faisaient régulièrement depuis quelques décennies déjà.

L’ange ne se doutait de rien, heureusement, et à la fin, c’est lui qui remplissait joyeusement son verre en l’écoutant palabrer à propos de tout et de rien. Oh, il adorait l’écouter parler pour ne rien dire. Aziraphale avait une voix agréable. Tout chez lui était agréable. 

Ses mains étaient agréables. Sa peau était douce et chaude, songea-t-il en repensant avec plaisir que son ange s’était laissé tenir la main. Il espérait qu’il lui pardonnerait parce qu’il voulait vraiment faire avancer leur relation maintenant qu’ils étaient enfin libres de vivre par eux-mêmes sans dépendre de qui que ce soit.

“Et là… Il me dit que les loutres de- hm. De... Celles qui vont dans l’eau. Ah oui, de mer ! Ce sont d’adorables créatures. Et je lui dis ‘Mais non mon bon monsieur, les lout’ sont de diaboliques toques de fourrures qui méritent de finir en boules de poils !’”

Crowley s’esclaffa. Ah, il commençait à ne plus faire sens quand il parlait. C’était le moment de passer à l’action. 

“Mon ange, tu ne trouves pas qu’il fait chaud ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Hmm… Un peu si, acquiesça-t-il. 

-Oui, pareil. Je vais me mettre un peu plus à l’aise.”

Crowley se leva et enleva sa veste puis son haut, pour finir avec le débardeur de sa combinaison qu’il portait toujours en dessous ses vêtements. 

‘Allez, enlèves tes vêtements l’ange ! Que je vois l’étendu des dégâts,’ songea-t-il furieusement. Il se retenait d’avancer sur lui et de retirer lui-même son haut. Mais Aziraphale resta complètement immobile, ses yeux écarquillés et suivant étrangement le moindre de ses mouvements. Il vit le regard vert de son ange descendre sur son torse, s’attarder clairement sur la peau dévoilée, puis remonter et ses joues, déjà rouges, tournèrent écarlates. 

Jusque là il n’avait pas été certain que son affection puisse lui être retourné. Pour ce qu’il en savait, Aziraphale aurait pu être complètement désintéressé par les relations charnelles, mais le regard de son ange le trahissait. Cette pensée l’affecta plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé et il faillit siffler de plaisir. Il aimait le fait que son ange puisse le désirer autant qu’il le désirait. 

“Tu as besoin d’aide peut-être ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire avant de s’approcher de lui. Laisse-moi enlever ta veste.”

Aziraphale se laissa faire avec une légère méfiance. Hm. Il n’avait probablement pas assez bu. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant. Il devait savoir. 

Crowley plia la veste et la posa sur l’accoudoir. L’ange portait encore son veston et sa chemise. 

“Crowley… ? Hésita Aziraphale. Qu’est-ce que tu… que tu…”

Il secoua sa tête, incapable de parler correctement. 

“Rien mon ange, tu sembles juste avoir chaud. Tu seras mieux sans tout ça.”

Le démon commença à déboutonner son veston, mais Aziraphale ne se laissa pas faire cette fois-ci et se leva brusquement. Ou tituba. En tout cas, il ne marchait pas droit. 

“Non, je vais garl-garder le reste, balbutia-t-il en s’éloignant de quelques pas. 

-Allez mon ange !”

Aziraphale secoua la tête et du coin de l’oeil Crowley vit les bouteilles de vin se remplir. Et merde. Son plan tombait à l’eau. Tant pis, plan B !

“Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de faire, idiot de serpent ? Gronda Aziraphale en se pinçant l’arrête du nez. 

-Je sais tout à propos des marques,” dit-il de but en blanc en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Et là, il vit son ange se décomposer devant ses yeux, si bien qu’il se demanda s’il n’allait pas tout simplement se décorporer. Aziraphale s'affaissa sur le canapé, son visage pâle comme si tout le sang de son corps l’avait quitté et ses yeux écarquillés. 

“Oh.

-Les archanges ont lâché le morceau quand j’étais là haut à ta place.”

C’était très manipulateur de sa part. Ce n’était pas bien et Aziraphale allait être très en colère quand il s’en apercevrait, peut-être même qu’il ne lui reparlait plus pendant quelques années -voir décennies-, et bien que cette pensée lui serra horriblement le coeur, il était déjà trop tard. De toute manière, il était déjà en colère contre lui.

“Je- Je…” 

Aziraphale semblait extrêmement honteux et son regard était fixé au sol, puis il le releva et il vit la furie au fond de ses yeux verts. 

“Tu m’as saoulé pour pouvoir les voir ?! S’écria-t-il, énervé comme il ne l’avait jamais vu.

-Je-, Tenta de s’expliquer Crowley. 

-Je te pensais mon ami ! Tu as voulu me piéger !”

Oh non.  _ Oh non _ . Crowley pouvait voir les yeux de son ami, la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde (et dans tous les mondes pour être exact), s’humidifier de larmes. Il voulait savoir, mais il ne voulait pas le rendre triste.

“Non, je ne voulais pas te piéger ! Je voulais juste… Je voulais…

-Tu voulais quoi ?! Voir à quel point je suis un mauvais ange ?! Les marques de ma désobéissance et de mon incompétence ?!”

...Alors c’était ça, réalisa soudainement le démon et toute l’horreur de la chose le frappa cruellement. Le Ciel punissait les anges qui ne faisaient pas du assez bon travail. Les Archanges avaient fait du mal à  _ son ange _ , cet ange qui était le meilleur de tout le Paradis, parce qu’ils estimaient qu’il n’était pas assez bien. 

Les mots de Gabriel lui revinrent.  _ Il n’y a plus de place pour une autre marque _ . Oh par Sat- par le Ci-... Argh,  _ par quelqu’un _ ! Combien de fois son ange avait-il été puni ? Combien de fois avait-il eu à souffrir de la stupidité des Archanges ?!

“... Tu ne savais pas, devina immédiatement l’ange en voyant son air déconfit. Tu m’as berné…

-Mon ange, je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras. Je devais savoir. Gabriel a vraiment parlé de marques. Ils t’ont… Ils t’ont torturé ?”

OoO

Aziraphale ne lui répondit pas. Il n’en avait aucune envie. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’est que Crowley parte sur le champ de sa boutique, mais il savait qu’il n’en ferait rien tant qu’il ne lui aurait pas montré ces fichus marques. 

Est-ce qu’il en voulait à Crowley d’avoir voulu le piéger ? Oh oui, énormément. Mais il se décevait. Il aurait dû anticiper que les archanges y feraient référence. Il aurait dû anticiper le fait que Crowley se montrerait curieux.

Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il avait pourtant six mille ans, il avait de quoi comparer. Aziraphale voulait que ça reste un secret, son secret, que jamais Crowley ne le découvre. 

“Tu veux les voir, c’est ça ? Chuchota-t-il. Alors regarde les.” 

Aziraphale retira son veston et sa chemise dans des mouvements hâtifs et saccadés, puis il lui montra son dos. Il refusait de voir le visage du démon alors qu’il constaterait l’étendu des dégâts et de son lui véritable. Il entendit un halètement de surprise. Probablement qu’il ne s’était pas attendu à ça, à un corps dont la peau ne faisait place qu’à des cicatrices blanches, vestiges des marques qu’il s’était vu gravé au fer chauffé au feu de l’enfer. 

“Es-tu satisfait?” Demanda-t-il d’une voix blanche et tremblante. 

Pas de réponse. Aziraphale se força à respirer calmement pour reprendre le contrôle des battements incontrôlés de son pauvre coeur. Il voulait se cacher dans un coin sombre et pleurer.

“Non, je ne suis pas satisfait,” murmura Crowley en l’approchant.

Le démon posa ses mains sur ses épaules tremblantes sans savoir apparemment quoi dire. Qu’aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? Ce n’est pas comme s’il existait des mots justes pour réconforter une personne dans sa position. Il avait été puni par sa propre bêtise, c’était tout. Il aurait juste voulu que ça reste secret. 

“Comment… Avec quoi t’ont-ils fait ça ?

-... Feu de l’enfer.”

Il se retourna et vit le regard jaune de son ami.

“Ils n’avaient pas le droit, grogna Crowley, les yeux fixés sur ses cicatrices. Tu n’as rien fait de mal…

-Et comment peux-tu en être certain ? Soupira-t-il en reprenant sa chemise pour cacher son dos.

-Tu es le meilleur ange du Ciel ! Comment ont-ils pu te faire ça ?!”

Crowley était énervé pour lui ? Aziraphale ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Il s’était attendu à de la pitié, du dégoût peut-être. 

“C’est… Ca ne te concerne pas, Crowley. 

-Bien sûr que si !”

Le démon prit ses mains dans les siennes et l’ange vit ses joues d’ordinaire si pâles rougirent. 

“Tu-Ton. Je. Ngk ! Tu comptes pour moi !

-Crowley…” Soupira-t-il.

Les mains de Crowley serrèrent gentiment les siennes dans une étreinte chaude et étrangement réconfortante. 

“Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Tu peux te comporter comme le pire des imbéciles mais jamais je ne t’ai vu faire sciemment du mal à quelqu’un. Hm. Sauf cet humain qui a eu la tête coupé, mais honnêtement il l’avait cherché.

-J’ai été puni pour sa mort, dit-il en baissant le regard. 

-Qu-! Mais il a voulu te désincorporer !

-Je sais. Il y avait aussi le fait que j’étais parti d’Angleterre sans permission pour manger…”

Crowley se mit à siffler de manière menaçante, maudissant les Archanges pour le mal qu’ils avaient fait à Aziraphale.

“Tu es l’être le plus méritant de cet univers, murmura-t-il en le prenant contre lui. Jamais ils n’auraient dû te faire du mal. 

OoO

Crowley avait insisté pour qu’Aziraphale lui dise absolument tout. De la première punition, jusqu’à la dernière qui avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant. Ca avait pris toute la nuit. Parfois Aziraphale s’arrêtait pour se reprendre, le souvenir de la douleur de chacune de ses marques étant trop fortes. Pendant tout le temps lequel son ange avait parlé, Crowley lui avait tenu la main, caressant gentiment sa peau d’un doigt, dans un mouvement qui se voulait réconfortant. 

Aziraphale avait cessé de parler depuis plusieurs longs moments et il s’était enfin détendu. 

“Combien… Combien êtes-vous à être autant marqué ? 

-Oh, très peu, avoua avec honte Aziraphale. Surtout les anges qui travaillent sur Terre, comme moi. Il est facile de succomber… À la tentation ici.”

Le regard de l’ange passa rapidement sur son visage -sur ses lèvres- avant de se fixer sur le sol. 

“Je te tente, mon ange ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. 

-Oh Crowley. Tu. Ah… Mon cher. Tu devrais savoir ce que tu me fais.”

Oh, cette conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante. 

“Non, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais.”

Leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent à nouveau. De son autre main, Crowley releva le menton d’Aziraphale pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais le regard du démon s'assombrit soudainement. 

“La plupart de tes marques… C’est de ma faute, souffla-t-il. Tu as souffert à cause de moi. 

-Non ! Oh non, je t’en prie ne pense pas ça. C’est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas t’en parler. C’est… C’est de ma faute. Si j’avais été un meilleur ange, jamais je n’aurai été marqué, j’aurai agi autrement, j’aurai été plus discret et…”

Crowley le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et immédiatement Aziraphale cessa de parler. 

“Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu n’as rien voulu de tout ça.”

Aziraphale acquiesça et Crowley sentit qu’il ne le croyait pas tout à fait. Il faudrait certainement des années avant que Aziraphale cesse de penser que tout ça était de sa faute. Ils auraient encore de nombreuses discussions car Crowley digérait à peine tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Il aurait encore de nombreuses questions à l’avenir et il lui faudrait réussir à gérer ses pulsions meurtrières. Le démon se contenait uniquement pour le bien être de son ange qui n’avait pas besoin de gérer ça en plus de ses propres soucis. 

Il lui faudrait bientôt vite gérer sa propre culpabilité pour avoir été si souvent à l’origine de ces punitions.

“Merci de m’avoir écouté, soupira Aziraphale. Je dois avouer que ça… Que ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir ça sur le cœur. 

-Je suis toujours disposé à t’écouter mon ange, tu le sais.”

Aziraphale lui fit un sourire, un de ceux qu’il adorait, un peu gêné mais sincère. Il lui avait aussi sourit de cette manière lorsqu’il l’avait débarrassé de la peinture sur son manteau, quelques jours plus tôt. Crowley ne put se retenir d’avantage. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de l’ange, appréciant le contact avec les boucles blondes à la base de son cou et il s’approcha pour l’embrasser. 

L’ange inhala brusquement et Crowley s’arrêta à juste deux centimètres de ses lèvres. 

“Crowley, gémit l’ange. 

-Désolé, je dois te le demander, je ne veux pas aller trop vite pour toi. Est-ce que je p-Hmph !”

Aziraphale fut celui qui réduit cet espace à néant pour l’embrasser, et une fois la surprise passée, Crowley entreprit de dévorer ses lèvres, puis son cou et enfin toute peau à portée de sa bouche affamée. 

Il fut vite arrêté cependant lorsqu’il voulut repousser sa chemise.

“Pas… Pas là Crowley, murmura-t-il. 

-D’accord, pas là.”

Oh oui, il faudrait du temps à Aziraphale avant d’accepter son corps tel qu’il l’était, avec toutes ses marques. Autant qu’il en faudrait pour qu’il cesse de les voir comme des défauts. A ses yeux, il était parfait tel qu’il était. Il l’aurait été tout autant sans. 

“Je t’aime,” souffla Aziraphale avec incertitude.

Le cœur du démon s’emplit de joie et d’amour pour cet être si parfait qu’il avait entre les bras. Son ange. A lui, et pour toujours. Oh, il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir loin de lui. Oh plus jamais. 

Crowley le serra tout contre lui et murmura à son oreille :

“Je t’aime mon ange.” 

OoO

Crowley avait mis Aziraphale au lit. Celui-ci était épuisé, une fatigue mentale surtout. Revivre tous ces souvenirs n’avaient pas pu lui faire du bien, et comme il s’en était douté, son court séjour en enfer l’avait exténué. Il avait peut-être aussi fait un petit miracle démoniaque pour que son sommeil soit de plomb. Il n’avait pas besoin d’entendre ce qui allait se passer. 

Il embrassa le front de son ange et il descendit les escaliers de la boutique, puis il sortit dans la rue. Oh, il les avait  _ senti _ . Une telle odeur de sainteté ne passait pas inaperçu pour un démon. Uriel et Sandalphon se tenaient devant lui, avec leur air supérieur collé sur leurs visages exaspérants.

“Démon Crowley, commença Sandalphon. Nous ne savons pas comment vous avez fait, mais-”

Crowley claqua des doigts et un brasier s’éleva dans la rue, avalant Sandalphon qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Uriel recula de quelques pas et horrifiée, elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour s’empêcher de crier à son tour.

Crowley descendit calmement les marches, toutefois tout dans sa démarche criait au prédateur. Ses yeux jaunes n’étaient réduits qu’à deux fentes noires qui étaient fixé sur eux. Un sourire malsain s’étirait sur ses traits fins. 

“Uriel, salua-t-il en s’inclinant de manière exagérée tout en gardant son sourire.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as- Par le Tout Puissant ! 

-Oh tais-toi donc, satané ange !” Grogna-t-il en faisant apparaître une boule de feu infernal au bout de sa main. 

Uriel recula encore d’un pas tandis que son regard se fixait sur ce qui restait de Sandalphon. Ce qui voulait dire pas grand chose. Le démon ne les avait même pas approché, juste regardé… Comment avait-il fait ça ?! Il n’était personne, juste un démon de seconde zone !

“Je sais tout pour les marques que vous infligez aux anges. Je sais que vous avez fait du mal à Aziraphale. Et je sais aussi que ce tas de cendres est responsable de beaucoup de ses souffrances. Je veux que tu fasses passer un message au Ciel de ma part, Uriel.”

L’ange acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux, terrifié par le démon devant elle et suivant attentivement sa main enflammée du regard. 

“Je veux que tu leur dises de laisser Aziraphale tranquille. Si jamais vous touchez ne serait-ce qu’à un cheveux de ssssa tête, je vous assssure que la guerre que vous avez prévu de mener contre l’Enfer ne ssssera rien,  _ rien _ , comparé à ce que je viendrai vous faire ssssubir.”

Uriel resta figée devant lui. 

“Est-ce que c’est clair ? Siffla-t-il hargneusement. 

-Oui, c’est clair,” dit-elle précipitamment avant de disparaître dans un rayon de lumière. 

Crowley claqua des mains pour les frotter ensemble, satisfait de son travail. Il eut un regard pour le tas de cendres qui avait été Sandalphon. Voilà une fin de journée comme il les aimait. Avec ça, l’Enfer le pardonnerait certainement, au moins en partie, ce qui assurerait sa protection et celle de son ange. C’était parfait. 

Maintenant, il devait retourner auprès d’Aziraphale et veiller sur lui.

Fin

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pitié ne me tuez pas é.è  
*esquive les jets de tomates*  
Je suis désolée d'avoir fait souffrir Aziraphale comme ça, mais c'est pour le bien de leur couple >_> 
> 
> Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit kudo ou un petit com avec votre ressenti, ça fait toujours plaisir :D 
> 
> A bientôt !  
Sedinette


End file.
